1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a cover for a seat hinge of an automobile seat the back of which is pivotably mounted on the seat cushion portion. More specifically, the present invention relates to a seat hinge cover which is formed in such a manner as to be inexpensive to build and easy to install. Still more specifically, the instant invention relates to a seat hinge cover which, while being easily installed, is not easily knocked loose from the seat hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a seat hinge cover typifying the type of prior art arrangements which have been hitherto proposed.
Referring to FIG. 1, a seat hinge 1 and a prior art seat hinge cover 3 are depicted in an exploded view. The seat hinge 1 comprises a base plate 2 by which the seat back is supported on the seat cushion. The base plate 2 is formed with a hinge cover alignment hole 4. The base plate 2 also comprises an outwardly projecting peripheral edge or flange 6 (see FIG. 2).
In order to conceal the seat hinge base plate 2, a seat hinge cover 3 is provided. The seat hinge cover 3 in this instance is formed of a resilient shock resistant material. The seat hinge cover 3 includes a flat web section 3a which is slightly larger, and approximately the same shape as the base plate 2. A projecting flange portion 3b is formed around the periphery of the cover so as to enclose and conceal the outer periphery of the seat hinge base plate 2 when installed thereon. The seat hinge cover 3 also comprises a resilient hook 7 at the upper side thereof and an inwardly projecting alignment pin 5.
The seat hinge cover 3 formed in the above manner, can easily and very quickly be attached to the base plate 1 during the seat assembly process by simply pressing it onto the base plate 1 so that the alignment pin 5 slides into the alignment hole and the resilient hook 7 snaps over an upper portion of the flange 6.
Once installed, the alignment pin eliminates play in the vertical direction so as to cooperate with the hook to maintain the seat hinge cover 3 on the base plate 1.
However, the above described hinge cover, while being extremely easy to install, suffers the drawback that it is relatively easily shaken loose by shocks occuring during normal use of the seat.
The ease with which the seat hinge cover 3 according to the prior art can come loose is partly due to the fact that shocks to the seat hinge cover 3 deform the resilient material thereof but have essentially no effect whatsoever on the base plate 2 on which the cover 3 is attached. In other words, shocks to the seat hinge cover 3 deform the resilient material of the alignment pin 5 and the hook 7 causing them to become disengaged from their respective locations.
On the other hand, attempts to make a more firm attachment between the seat hinge cover and the base plate, such as stiffening the hook member 7, have the result that the seat hinge cover becomes more difficult to attach. This of course tends to hinder production of the seats.
In addition, if fastening means, such as screws (for example), are used to form a more permanent connection between the cover 3 and the the seat hinge base plate 2, stresses from shocks to the seat hinge cover tend to concentrate at the rigid connection point between the seat hinge cover member 3 and the seat hinge base plate 2. Over a period of time these concentrated stresses have a strong tendency to cause the material of the seat hinge cover to crack. This is unsightly and can have the result that the seat hinge cover comes loose from the seat hinge base plate in spite of the added attachment measures.